1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to verifying a user identity using a multimodal Web-based interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multimodal interface allows a user to communicate with an application or other system through visual and verbal means. For example, a user can communicate through a graphical user interface (GUI), by issuing one or more spoken utterances, or by providing a combination of GUI input and voice input. Multimodal interactions can provide users with a more intuitive means for communicating with a system.
With respect to portable computing devices such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, and other devices having small form factors, multimodal interfaces allow users to select a means of interaction based upon circumstance. In some cases, it may be beneficial to utilize a GUI, while voice data input may be more advantageous or convenient in other cases. Under normal circumstances, for example, a user may opt for voice interaction because it is intuitive and fast. Voice data input further relieves the user from having to utilize a miniature keypad or small GUI, either of which can be cumbersome and tedious to use.
In noisy environments, however, voice data input may not be possible. Surrounding noise levels may mask the user voice inputs to such an extent that accurate recognition of the user's speech is not possible. In other circumstances, such as when verifying a user's identity, the user may opt for keypad entry or nonverbal interaction as well. Typically, user verification is performed using a username and a password. Because speaking such information into a multimodal interface can allow others to overhear confidential information, users often enter such information using GUIs or keypads. As noted, however, entering such information in this manner on a portable computing device can be cumbersome and tedious.
There are other disadvantages to using passwords. Typically, passwords are difficult to remember and are not very secure. Remembering passwords can be particularly difficult in light of the plethora of accounts held by users—each requiring a username and password. To avoid having to remember each password, users tend to use a common password for multiple accounts, write down passwords on the back of an access card, i.e. ATM card, or use a password that is the same as the user's username for the account. Any one of these behaviors can place the security of a user account in jeopardy.
Still, as functions such as banking, airline reservations, product purchasing, and the like, begin to migrate to multimodal Web-based interfaces, user verification will become increasingly important. Such systems can be successful only if the transactions are secure and if the systems ensure that the user is who the user claims to be. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a technique for verifying users through a multimodal interface which overcomes the deficiencies described above.